She Will Be Loved
by ainsley25
Summary: Clove is a nobody at school. People have a tendency to ignore her. But when she meets Cato, a popular, nice and handsome guy she feels different. Not once has she loved or been loved. Will this change her perspective? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1- Hope?

_A/N: Hi Everyone, I'm back. I know I haven't updated Waiting for You and I deeply apologise :( I will be sure to update soon I promise. Anyway, this is my new story. Well, it's adopted by Ellie-hearts-TFIOS. She's and amazing author. Seriously, read her stories. This will be mentioned in every chapter because she's that GREAT! So, this is a Clato fanfic. A High School AU. Basically, Clove is a nobody at her school. Then she meets Cato and her life changes. This is also inspired from Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved. There is part of the song below. P.S I don't own The Hunger Games._

_Happy Reading,_

_Ains :)_

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

* * *

Chapter 1- Hope?

**Clove's P.O.V:** BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. My alarm clock blares. I turn it off, and get up. I head into my bathroom, turn on radio, and hop in the shower. As I'm shampooing my hair, my favorite song comes on. Love Somebody by Maroon 5. I start to sing along. I'm actually a pretty good singer; it's my dream to be an actress/singer. I have the actress part down already though, I play Esther in Orphan.

I blow dry my hair, and put it in a high ballerina bun. I then head to my closet and pick out a black flowy dress, and red stilettos, and head down stairs for breakfast. For breakfast I just grab a granola bar and my back pack and head out to my red convertible. And take off for school.

Wherever I go people stare, my parents happen to be famous. They're famous actors; they stared in a ton of movies. My dad was in Silver Linings Playbook. My mom was in Black Swan and tons more.

When I get to school though, I'm invisible. For one thing I'm really small; I'm only 5 foot 2 inches tall. Second I'm not tall, blonde, tan, or beautiful. I only really have one friend, if I can call her that. Katniss Everdeen, we sing together in music class. Pretty much I just keep to myself most of the time.

Everyone here throws huge parties every weekend. I've never once been invited to one. Sometimes I get lonely. My parents are never around, and considering I have no friends, I'm pretty much alone.

This year I'm 16 and a senior, I skipped 2 grades. Did I forget to mention I'm really smart? That adds onto the never ending list of why I'm a freak.

I head to my locker when Glimmer, the bitchiest blonde at school comes up to me. "Wow, Clove you didn't tan at all did you? Oh and sweetie we missed you at all the parties. Not! See ya, loser." She makes fun of my brunette hair and pale skin all the time... I feel tears welling up into my eyes as I head to 12th grade honors biology. I sit down in the back corner. No surprise when I end up the only one without a lab partner. But at the last second a large blonde boy with bright blue eyes come in, and sits next to me.

"Hi" He says and smiles at me.

She looks down at her hands. "Hi" she says quietly.

"What's your name?" he asks politely. She keeps her eyes cast downward.

"Well my name is Cato." He tells her. Cato that's a nice name...

"I'm Clove." She said quickly.

"Nice to meet you." He said and turned back to speech about the year ahead. After class Clove quickly grabs her things and heads to her next class.

At lunch Clove sits at an empty lunch table. With an apple and The Host. The book she was currently reading. A couple minutes later she looked up and saw someone staring at her. Glimmer, this was just great.

Glimmer and her posse walked up to Clove. "Aw, look the loner brought a book to lunch, because she has no friends! You know her parents are never at home? You know why? Because there embarrassed of her!" Clove had, heard enough. Tears spilled down her cheeks she grabbed her things and ran down the hall. Getting away from the blonde brats. She stopped outside the gym and sat on the floor, as she cried. Suddenly there was a shadow over her. She looked up and saw a blonde boy.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"I'm Peeta. Katniss Everdeen's boyfriend. She saw you run out and told me to check on you."

"I'm fine." She choked out. He nodded and started to walk away. She figured it was almost time for her next class so she got up and dusted off her dress.


	2. Chapter 2- Breaking the Surface

_Hi Guys, another week has passed and it is time for an update. Firstly, thanks to the kind and generous people that are following and favourited this story. Secondly, people don't forget to read Ellie-hearts-TFIOS stories. I know I keep saying it but I said every chapter. Lastly, in the last chapter where we're the reviews. I would have like at least one. So if you guys could please leave a review? Or a follow or a favourite. Thanks :)_

_Happy Reading,_

_Ains :)_

* * *

Chapter 2- Breaking the Surface

**Cato's P.O.V: **I am so lucky! In biology, I get to sit next to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I notice when she left, she forgot her copy of _The Fault In Our Stars. _I read that book also, and really enjoyed it. I was hoping to have her in one of my other classes but no such luck. So I decided to wait till' lunch to return it to her. As I was walking to give it to her, I heard my girl friend Glimmer say some really mean things to Clove.

Clove then got up as she started to cry and ran down the hall. I then saw my friend Peeta get up and follow her. I then walked up to Glimmer, to tell her she can't say those kinds of things to people.

"Hey babe!" She said and smiled.

"Glimmer, why did you say those thing to Clove?" I asked trying not to sound too mad.

"Oh who cares, she's a loser Cato, she doesn't even matter." She stated.

"Glimmer, you can't just say those things! She's not a nobody! She has feelings too!"

"Cato, calm down! Jeez it was funny!"

"If you think that's funny, I don't think I can be with you."

"Are you dumping me?"

"Yes I am." I then started to walk down the hall towards my next class. Math. Sweet I have Haymitch he's always drunk or hung-over so we never do anything but talk the whole time. Plus Finnick, Annie, Katniss, Peeta, Thresh, and Marvel. Are all in my class.

I walk in and see there only one student in the room. Clove. She was furiously wiping at the the tears falling down her cheeks, and reading a book.

"Hey, um, Clove. You forgot this in biology." He holds out her book.

"Oh, um, thanks." She takes it, and looks down.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"Well you don't know me."

"I want to know you." He smiles at her.

"Go back to your precious Glimmer she hisses at him.

"I dumped her" he stated.

"Why?"

"Because of the way she treated you at lunch."

"Oh I'm nothing special." She muttered.

"I don't wanna be with someone who treats people like that."

"Oh." She said quietly. Then some other students started to arrive.

"You can sit with me and some of my friends if you want."

"No thank you. But its a nice gesture." She turned her attention back to her book. And he went to sit in the back of the room.

**Clove's P.O.V: **Cato seems pretty nice. But I sorta think it's an act. I start to focus on reading _The Fault In Our Stars._ It's really good. But also really sad. God this guy Van Houton is such a moron. Haymitch is hung-over again so we can do what we wish. I'm just gonna continue reading, like anybody would talk to me anyways.

**Cato's P.O.V: **God Clove looks good. I can't help but stare. I means she's gorgeous, but smart, I want her to be mine. Wonder if she would let me have her?

Finnick snaps me out of my trance. "Yo Cato, do you like Clove?" he asks. "Your clocking her."

"I don't know, I think I do. Look at her she's so pretty. And she's smart. She even reads for fun!"

Finnick just laughed at his friend, who clearly liked Clove.

The class continued. And Cato continued to talk with his friends, but he would sneak glances at Clove, witch got some looks from his friends. But frankly he didn't care. At least not anymore.

**Clove's P.O.V:** I out in my head phones and start listening to my favorite song. _Hero by family of the year._

Let me go  
I don't wanna be your hero  
I don't wanna be a big man  
Just wanna fight like everyone else

Your masquerade  
I don't wanna be a part of your parade  
Everyone deserves a chance to  
Walk with everyone else

While holding down  
A job to keep my girl around  
And maybe buy me some new strings  
And her and I out on the weekends

And we can whisper things  
Secrets from my America dreams  
Baby needs some protection  
But I'm a kid like everyone else

So let me go  
I don't wanna be your hero  
I don't wanna be a big man  
Just wanna fight with everyone else

Ooooohh  
Ooooohh

It's so good, I really like it. I have music next hour maybe I'll sing it. I'm really hoping to get into the honors choir. Only 15 people do, and they sing in competitions all over the world, which sounds utterly amazing. The bell rings and I get up out of my seat. I sing hero as I walk through the walls.


	3. Chapter 3- Invitation

_Hi Everyone, I know I've taken a long while to update this story but I'm awfully sorry :( First, I was busy, then the laptop I was using to write my stories broke. But, I got an iPad Air recently. Which, I'm now gonna use to write my stories. Since this is an adopted story, updates should now be quicker. So YAY! Now, I hope everyone had a good Christmas. Mine was quiet. I thought I'd start The New Year off with a chapter. Happy New Year Everyone! Thanks for your continued support. Please leave reviews. Thanks._

_Happy Reading,_

_Ains :)_

* * *

Chapter Three- Invitation

**Clove's P.O.V**: I start heading to music class, time to try out for honours choir. I'm trying to decide what song to sing I could sing, _She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5_, or _Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips_, or _The A-Team by Ed Sheeran_, or _It's Time by The Imagine Dragons_, or _Ho Hey by The Lumineers_, or _Hero by Family Of The Year_. I write them down and I realise that I have too many choices! Maybe I'll Ask Katniss what she thinks.

"Hey Katniss, can you help me decide what song to sing?" I ask her politely, showing her my list.

"Um, I think you should sing, Ho Hey, you sound so good when you sing it." She smiles at me. "Hey do you want to sit with my friends an I?" She asks kindly.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude..." I look down.

"You won't be! Come on! I'll introduce you to everyone!" She smiles and pulls me to her friends. I recognise my bio partner, Cato sitting with her friends.

"Hey guys, this is is Clove." Katniss announces.

One boy I think his name is Finnick, says "Hey, your Cato's Bio partner, right?" I nod slightly.

Cato looks up, and smiles at me. "Hi" I say quietly to him.

"Hey Clove. Katniss, how do you know her?" Cato asks Katniss.

"Oh, Clove and I sing together. She's AMAZING!" Clove blushes and looks down.

"Can't wait to hear you sing." Cato tells me. Then the teacher comes in and starts class. Then he says he's going to choose the first person to audition.

"Clove, will you go first?" I nodded, and stood up. He asked me what song i was going to sing so he could play the piano part I told him Ho Hey.

And then I started to sing. After I'm done, the class is silent. Was I that bad? I fell my face get warm and I go back to my seat except this time I'm next to Cato.

"Was I that bad?" I whisper to him.

"No you were wonderful." He smiles at me.

"Then why is no one talking?"

"Because you were really good." He assures me.

"Oh" I say quietly

"Clove you get to choose who goes next." The teacher says.

I look around and end up choosing, Cato.

"Thanks" he mutters sarcastically under his breath. I have to hold in laughter. Cato end up singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I almost sang that song. Cato was actually really good. He'll probably make the honours choir. Everyone else goes up. Katniss and her friends are all REALLY good, well except Finnick and Thresh, they sound terrible, no offence to them or anything.

I'm pretty sure Annie and Finnick, like each other. Thresh and Jackie are dating, Johanna and Gale are friends with benefits, Peeta and Katniss have been together for a year. And Cato, is the only single one. After everyone auditions are finished I get up and start to head to my next class. But before I'm out the door I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around.

"Oh, hey Cato." I say quietly.

"Het I'm having a a party this weekend, you should come." He smiles at me.

A party? I don' know what I would do at a party... I know I wouldn't drink, and plus I'd probably be ignored. I decide against going.

"I'm not really a party girl. But thanks for the offer." I say kindly.

"Well if you change your mind, you can come." Then he smiles and starts going to his locker.

**Cato's P.O.V**: Not a party girl? I wonder if she's ever been to a party... Finnick comes up to my locker.

"Hey man, excited for the party?" Finnick asks me.

"Sorta... I invited Clove but she said she 'Isn't a party kind of girl.'"

"Sorry man, that sucks."

"Yeah it does."

"I bet Katniss has her number. You should ask Katniss for it... Hey maybe Katniss can get her to come to the party."

"Good idea Finnick! I bet she could get her to come!" I smiled and walked up to Katniss.

"Hey do you have Clove's number?" I asked her.

"Yes, why do you need to know?"

"Can I have it?"

"Why do you even want it?" Katniss questions me.

"So I can ask her a bio question."

"Oh, okay." She hands me her number.

"Thanks Kat! Can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Can you get Clove to come to the party?"

"Cato, do you like Clove? Because Clove is a nice girl and I don't want you to hurt her, she's really fragile and sensitive you know."

"No I don't like her, I just want her to feel welcome in the group."

"Whatever you say. I'll try to get her to come Cato."

"Your the best, Kat!"

"I know." she smirks and walks off.

**Katniss' P.O.V**: Cato likes Clove, I know it. But I don't want Clove to get hurt, Clove is a sweetheart, I mean her instagram username is Can'tSpellCloveWithoutLove how cute is that? Even though I don't want Cato to go out with Clove I will get her to come to the party, I don't think she's ever been to one, I think it would be fun for her.

She's in my next class, I will convince her then. Art, my best subject, not to mention my favorite teacher, Cinna. He's amazing, he has a great sense of fashion. He and Clove go shopping together, it may sound weird that him and Clove go shopping, but he's a fashion designer on the side, and Clove LOVES his clothes.

"Hey Clove, you really should come to the party!"

"No thanks..."

"Have you ever been to a party before?"

"No.." She says quietly.

"You should come! They're really fun! Plus, Cato wants you to come?"

"Why would he want me to come?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know! You really should come! I'm pretty sure Cato likes you, so watch out!"

"I'll come, only if you want me too..."

"Of course we want you too! I'll come to your house to get you ready! Text me the address!"


End file.
